


Bakugou And Deku~

by XxCalebTheUwUQweenxX



Category: BnHA, I - Fandom, baku x deku, mha, periodt - Fandom, ship - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxCalebTheUwUQweenxX/pseuds/XxCalebTheUwUQweenxX
Summary: Pretty shortsmutbaku x deku ship UwU
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	Bakugou And Deku~

**Author's Note:**

> hey, this is my first smut/fan-fic EVER  
> hope you like it  
> and i might write more ^w^

Bakugou and Deku were in there house relaxing as Bakugou reaches over to Deku and grabs her thigh "Kacchan?" She asked as she looked over "what Idiot?" He asked as he continued to watch tv, "n-nothing," she said looking back at her phone, Bakugou turns off the tv as he looks over at Deku and says under his breath "my hot idiot," Deku looked over "what was that kacchan?" she asked "n-nothing" he said turning his head slightly as a tent in his pants rose

"kacchan, y-your pants" she cooed "shut up dumb deku" he said as he stood up, picking her up bridal style and going upstairs as he walked into there bedroom , he put her on the bed as he crawled onto the bed and started kissing her "mm~" Bakugou continued to kiss deku, she took off her shirt as bakugou took off his shirt as well, bakugou runs his hands up and down her body as she moaned at the delight, he slid his hand down to her waistband as he slowly pulling her shorts down as he looked at the slightly damp place on her panties 

_""k-kacchan_ " she moaned as he could hear the moan in her voice "hehe, you like that deku?" he asked as he took off her panties and rubbed her clit

" _kacchann"_ she moaned his name as he continues to rub her clit, he moves his finger down, and shoves it inside her pussy

she moans as bakugou put one finger after another _"k-ah!-kacchan~" she moaned_ as he reached 3 fingers inside her as she moans again "oh babygirl, your so gorgeous" he said as he stopped and takes his fingers out of her pussy "ngh!" she moaned,

Bakugou takes off his pants and boxers as he lets his cock spring out as he pump it a few times, and guides it to her entrance he looks at her to see her aroused facial expression, and slowly thrusts his cock into her pussy "ohh, baby, your cock is so tight, and fits my cock just right" he said as he thrusts in and out, it wasn't slow, but I wasn't fast, it was intense

"ahh!~ Kacchann~ so good~" she moaned as she wrapped her arms around the back of him as she wrapped her legs around his back, he unhooked her bra as he sucked on her nipple as he thrusts in and out, as she continues to moan

after a few more thrusts, deku moans and says "close kacchan! close!" she said with a moan after, "cum baby, cum on my dick as i fuck you" he said, continuing to thrust, deku moans as she cums "ah!" she moaned, a little after her bakugou came deep inside her

"oh, baby, you did so good" he cooed "you too kacchan" she says softly, bakugou pulls out of her "lets get you cleaned up, yah?" he asked her getting off the bed "yah, that sounds good" she said getting off the bed as he picks her up bridal style and kisses her on her forehead and brings her to the bathroom, as he makes the bath water warm 

a few minutes later they are both in the bath, bakugou behind deku as she lies her head against his shoulder, as she yawn "tired, dumb deku? he asked her with a small smirk "yah" she said as she slowly fell asleep with her head on his shoulder "i love you kacchan" she said softly

"i love you too nerd" he said kissing the top of her head

**Author's Note:**

> again, sorry for it being short  
> thanks for reading  
> please comment or anything  
> i might write more  
> but idk  
> have a good day/night  
> byee!


End file.
